


It Could Be Worse.

by ColorsHyejoo



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Equal Rights, F/F, Fluff, President campaign, idk how to tag., soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsHyejoo/pseuds/ColorsHyejoo
Summary: Kim Jungeun is the school’s hot head, she pops out in the room too easily. Feeling lost in what she should be doing that is different. Choi Yerim gives her an idea.“Run against Jo Haseul and win presidency!”





	It Could Be Worse.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Ao3 version of “It Could Be Worse” you can read the twitter version on @ColorsHyejoo!! 
> 
> its been ten years since ive properly wrote ;-; so pls don’t look too hard in this fic its all for fun! all will be revealed in the au slowly~ but have fun reading and talk to me about anything. All the loveee

“Run against Haseul... Are you serious?” Kim Jungeun pouted her lips and placed her head down on the table rather harshly. “Yerim really, you know my history with her.” Kim Jungeun whined, her words were muffled by the sudden loud bubbly voice of her close friend. 

“What’s so wrong with friendly competition? I had to fight for this club you know.” Yerim spoke confidently before crossing her arms with a smug look. “No one can’t deny you anything because one you’re too sweet, two you have straight A’s, and three you already claimed this classroom for yourself.” Jungeun spoke resting her head on her palm. 

“No...! Not true!”  
“Yes true!” 

Choi Yerim runs an equal rights club, she has a big pride flag always displayed hanging off the desk that she sits at during club hours ONLY, she had to shake the principal’s, Mr.Jeong’s, hand for her to obey the rules. (who even shakes hands anymore??) 

“You know I can always help.” Yerim offered with a soft sincere voice. “Even though it’s presidency in the campus.. you can make a name for yourself if you beat Jo Haseul— Haseul has won presidency every year AND Kahei graduated last year SO SHE’S ALONE” Yerim got progressively more excited and louder as she reached over the table and shook Jungeun. 

The brunette abruptly sat up, “Okay! Okay..” Jungeun pouted her lips before huffing. “I will think about it. I don’t have no vice or any other person that is willing to run with me.” Jungeun spoke sighing. Yerim squinted her eyes, “I would run with you, but I have to make sure this club is everlasting.” Yerim smiled brightly. 

Jungeun pulled on her leather jacket soon taking a lollipop from Yerim’s candy bag. 

“Make sure to pick me up at 4:45!”  
“Yeah, I know.” Jungeun nodded giving her a reassuring worn out smile, Yerim always returns it by giving her a fresh wink or a gentle hand hold. 

Jungeun walked out of the classroom with puffed cheeks. Her mind was wandering everywhere  
‘can I beat Haseul?’  
‘does she remember the time I dropped the milk carton on her favorite skirt in the third grade?’  
‘we aren’t really on good terms—‘

The brunette’s thoughts were cut off by a banner dropping right on her face. “What the fuck?” Jungeun cursed out in a scared reaction as she tossed the banner across the hall before looking up to a short bobbed brunette who looked fairly angry. 

“You know I was going to say sorry, but then you threw my banner down the hallway!” The shorter girl climbed down her ladder before looking closely to Jungeun, “Of course it would be you.” 

“Haseul— Shit— Sorry I—“  
“You’re ALWAYS the one doing something TO ME.”  
Haseul angrily spoke, “I put time and effort in that damn banner” The short haired girl moved closer to 

“I got SCARED.” Jungeun matched Haseul’s loud tone easily, “Maybe if you cared your banner wouldn’t have knocked me in the face.” the two bickered back and forth loudly before a loud cough echoed down the hall. 

“Hey, Hey!” A tiny voice spoke behind the two annoyed brunettes. “We’re doing vocal lessons... Can you lower your voices, please?” Jungeun turned around to see a familiar face.

“Mind your business.”  
“Don’t talk to her like that.” Jungeun snapped back to Haseul as her hand balled up into a fist. “Ah— It’s okay..” Her hands touched Jungeun’s leather jacket leading her away from Haseul slowly. “Come—“ Jungeun looked at the girl in a confused gaze. 

“Kim Jungeun I hate you!” Haseul yelled out.  
“Jo Haseul!” Jungeun turned to face Haseul one more time. 

“I’m running for president!”


End file.
